


Bleeding

by rebelkingbell



Series: We are so seldom ghosts in our own tales. [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 03:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3554105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelkingbell/pseuds/rebelkingbell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who bleeds for the boy who bleeds for his people?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bleeding

Bellamy, the rebel king—  
a quivering mess of freckles and raven black hair  
sewing together the wild throbs of a fierce heart.

Puling triggers to survive,  
shooting bullets to stay alive.

We are so seldom ghosts in our own tales.

Who bleeds for the boy that bleeds for his people?  
He says his mother raised him to be good, to be better,  
but she doesn’t know that the world is his guardian now  
and it has raised him to be tough in all the wrong ways.

Who will lay our poor child to rest when the demons  
come knocking on his door? Who will drag him back to the ground  
when the spitfire of hell comes rasping his name? Who will stitch up his wounds when the war is over? Who will wipe the sweat from his feverish eyes when the nightmares descend like pestilence? Who will bear the weight of a warrior’s guns and gold?

Who bleeds for Bellamy Blake?


End file.
